User talk:BritishCynic
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:ToastUltimatum page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 21:59, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Captions I've now noticed that, following on from the update to all infoboxes, the captions previously underneath each image in an infobox are no longer there. I've seen this happen on articles using Template:Robot and Template:Admin to begin with, and I'm sure every other infobox type is having the same problem. Is there some kind of fix you can make here? We don't have a dedicated bot to go around changing every article. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:35, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Pirulen Thanks for the update to the infoboxes, it looks good, although somehow the most important part has been missed, as the titles at the top of the infoboxes are still in Times New Roman. Could you fix that? Thanks. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:06, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :It works! Wasn't sure if there was only a set few fonts you could pick from or something but no! Thanks very much TwoTailedFox! Prodworthy(Talk) 15:41, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Navbox subgroup For the sakes of Template:2016 Competitors, we've decided that we'd like to have Navbox Subgroup installed to our wiki, so that the Head-to-Heads section of that template can be divided in two. Would you be able to sort that for us? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:36, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Series Record Hi, I've got another query. Today we developed a new template, Template:Series Record, an enhanced way of how we list a robot's participation in each series of Robot Wars. At the moment our pages simply use a list of bullet points to do the job. Every time a new series gets announced (which has happened twice within 12 months), we have to edit each of our 500+ competitor pages individually to say that they did not enter the new series. Would it be possible to make it so this new template could do that by default, if we left a section blank? Right now, if we use that template on a page and fail to add enough | symbols, the missing row comes up as }. Is there a way to change that ' into 'Did not enter' by default? At the moment we've made the template read "Did not enter" instead of } in the 2017 series row, but it can't stay that way forever, so feel free to change that to your liking if you have a go at this. I hope I was clear enough, thanks for the continued help. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:10, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Visual demonstration If I were to type , it comes up like this: We would like it to display this, using that same code: We ask for this so that, if another new series gets announced, we wouldn't have to edit all of our articles individually again. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:10, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Template type Hi there. I've tried to sort this out on the Templates Wiki but haven't figured out where to begin. To save time I'll just link you to my Forum Discussion. http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Alternating_infobox_at_the_click_of_a_button Would you be able to point me in the right direction? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:22, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for your response. We can probably sort the rest out here. Where abouts in Template:Robot (beta) should I incorporate that? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:48, December 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I see now what you mean and that does look good. What I really want, however, is for the stats to change depending on the picture, because I want the statistics to reflect the version of the machine pictured. Is that possible? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:56, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :No, this is purely like incorporating a gallery, there are no hooks for the rest of the template to change other elements based on what is selected.--TwoTailedFox (talk) 13:49, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::What about by editing the template? There's no way to create a new template that has that feature? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:21, December 9, 2017 (UTC)